Revolution
Revolution was the name given to two robots with rotating weapons that entered Robot Wars. Revolution 2 entered Series 6, losing in the first round, and the New Blood Championship in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme, reaching the second round. Revolution 3 entered Series 7, reaching the second round before being defeated by Ceros. The original Revolution robot had previously failed to qualify for The Fifth Wars. Versions of Revolution Revolution 2 Revolution 2 was an invertible machine with two-wheel drive, two castors on top to help it run inverted and armed with three large thirty-six inch spinning blades which Team Revolution claimed would spin at just under 200mph. However, in order to accommodate what they claimed to be "the fastest and biggest weapon in Robot Wars", Revolution 2 had very thin polycarbonate armour and a tubular plate steel frame, which was very susceptible to being damaged easily. It was not reliable, either, and its rotating blades got impaled every time they struck another robot's armour due to a lack of reverse gear and sufficient torque in the weapon. The blades were thin in Series 6 and then thicker in Extreme 2. Revolution 3 Revolution 3 was a completely different invertible design to its predecessor. It was a box-shaped, four-wheel drive robot with tougher aluminium, polycarbonate and polypropylene armour and interchangeable weapons similar to those found on Tornado, including a 2500rpm eight-toothed spinning drum (referred to as a rotating flywheel on the show) and a scoop. This version could reach a top speed of 12 mph and pull a car, but was very unreliable throughout its appearance in Series 7. The Team Revolution 2 and Revolution 3 were both entered by the static team of Roger Webb and Gordon Anderson, known as Team Revolution. The two team members were local to East Kilbride in Scotland, and had a unique dynamic with Philippa Forrester who was very critical of the weaponry on Revolution 2. Qualification Revolution 2 attended the qualifiers for the Sixth Wars, and was placed in a battle with Ming 3, The Hassocks Hog and Immortalis. Revolution 2 spent the majority of the fight battling with The Hassocks Hog, as Ming 3 and Immortalis and become immobile very early on. Revolution 2 caused superficial damage, but also took damage to its blades and spent the remainder of the fight caught on top of its opponent. Cease was called with both robots still mobile, and The Hassocks Hog was declared the winner. However, both Revolution 2 and Ming 3 received discretionary places in the main series. Robot History Series 6 Revolution 2 faced problems in the qualifiers for Series 6, being overweight and forced to remove two casters on top of the machine that allowed it to run inverted. Revolution 2 then faced Thor, Anarchy and Judge Shred 2½ in its first round battle. It attacked Judge Shred 2½ at the start, but got stuck. Both machines were separated by Anarchy and Thor, before Revolution 2 was flipped by Judge Shred 2½. It then got stuck on Judge Shred 2½'s armour and was dragged around the arena. The two machines were stuck on the angle grinders, before Dead Metal attacked Revolution 2, releasing it. Revolution 2's blades then got stuck on the arena floor due to the missing top casters, and it was counted out and eliminated. Extreme 2 Revolution 2 returned for the New Blood tournament, with stronger blades that were now thicker and modified so that the top casters could be fitted without pushing the robot over the weight limit. It fought Direct Action and eventual winners Storm 2 and in its first round battle. Revolution 2 started the battle by staying out of the way, before landing a strong hit on the now cornered Direct Action. Revolution 2 also landed a glancing blow on Storm 2, before it was then attacked by Direct Action, and stopped spinning. Then both Storm 2 and Direct Action struck Revolution, but no damage was caused. Revolution avoided further damage as it evaded its opposition. Direct Action was eliminated after driving down the pit, so Revolution 2 went through to Round 2 along with Storm 2. The second round saw Revolution 2 drawn against fellow Series 6 competitor ICU. When the battle began, ICU drove straight into the blades and merely bounced off, before pushing Revolution 2 into the angle grinders. Revolution 2 had control problems, and drove straight into the opposite arena wall, which dislodged a cog, and its wheels stopped moving. ICU attacked with its axe, dragging it into the CPZ, where it was attacked by Dead Metal, before being counted out by Refbot, being placed on the floor flipper, landing on Sgt. Bash, and finally being pitted. Series 7 Revolution 3 faced fellow veterans St. Agro and Mega Hurts LT as well as newcomers The Scrapper in Round 1. It started by using its drum on The Scrapper, immobilising it on one side, before pushing Mega Hurts LT over the flames. Just after The Scrapper was thrown out of the arena, Revolution 3 and Mega Hurts LT both broke down. However, as Mega Hurts LT was immobile first, it was eliminated, meaning Revolution 3 progressed to Round 2 with St. Agro. In the second round, it fought Ceros. Revolution 3 avoided Ceros and reversed into the pit release button at the start, but broke down after the first flip from Ceros. Ceros continued to flip the immobile Revolution 3 around, and it was attacked by Shunt and Sgt. Bash, who placed it onto the Drop Zone. A television was dropped, but it broke apart when it hit Revolution 3. After the battle, it was revealed the robot had stopped working because the link had fallen out. Roger Webb admitted the link had not been put in properly. Results |} |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record RobotCrusadewinners.jpg|Team Revolution with their Robot Crusade 2004 trophy Revolution Edinburgh.jpg|Revolution 3 at Roaming Robots in Edinburgh 2004 (with a cage for fighting Thor) Revolution 3 Roaming Robots 2004.png|Revolution 3 at Roaming Robots in Liverpool 2004, with with its wedge Outside Robot Wars After Robot Wars, Revolution 3 was entered into the 2004 UK Championships hosted by Roaming Robots. The robot was relatively unchanged from its Series 7 appearance and it was granted the number three seed, but was unable to actually participate in any of the qualifying rounds, and subsequently didn't qualify for the Finals. However, it picked up a trophy at Robot Crusade 2004. When unable to use their spinning weapon, Revolution 3 was equipped with a spike. The original Revolution also competed around the same timehttps://www.facebook.com/groups/roamingrobots/permalink/10154533731039022/. Trivia *Revolution 2 was one of eight competitors from The Sixth Wars to enter the New Blood Championship, alongside Doctor Fist, Mr Nasty, Cedric Slammer, ICU, Thor, Edge Hog and Roobarb. *The only House Robot which never shared the arena with Revolution was Cassius Chrome. *Only one of Revolution's battles saw it fight a robot that was not armed with a flipper or lifting weapon. *All of Revolution's losses saw it get counted out by Refbot. **In addition, all of Revolution's losses featured either Dead Metal or Sgt. Bash or both. **Both of its losses as Revolution 2 saw it get attacked by Dead Metal. *Despite being immobilised in its loss in Extreme 2, Revolution 2's blades began spinning again. *In all of Revolution's appearances, it fought in the second first round melee. *All of Revolution's first round melees featured a former or feature semi-finalist. *Both of Revolution's main series appearances were in a heat that was broadcast before a heat that Supernova appeared in. *Both of Revolution's main series appearances were in heats that did not feature a semi-finalist from the previous series. References Category:Robots from Lanarkshire Category:UK Series competitors Category:New Blood Competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Scotland Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Interchangeable Weapons Category:Victims of The Drop Zone Category:Robots which debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with Unique weapons Category:Articles in need of rewriting Category:Articles in need of images